A SammyxPaRanni Story
by LittleMissAly1
Summary: A oneshot fanfic, unfortunately this will be two separate chapters. A romance fanfic between my gender bend characters, PaRanni (GB PaRappa) and Sammy (GB Sunny) Paranni will somehow confess her feelings for Sammy, but isn't quite sure if he feels the same for her. Will she be able to get Sammy to be her one true love?


It was a warm, summer morning. The sky's were clear, the birds were chirping, and the sun rays were hitting on a certain female pup.

Though the rays were making it harder for her to sleep. For she wasn't a morning person and clearly doesn't like waking up early.

The sun rays were too bright so she had no other choice but to get off from bed.

_-Paranni's POV-_

Damn, it's like the sun didn't want me to go to sleep. Oh well, guess I'll just get off from bed then.

The house was so empty. I went to my mom's room, but she wasn't there as well. Guess she went to work early today.

So...I'm all alone now. I can do whatever I want right now. Finally, I've wanted the house for my own.

Maybe I could start a little party. Yeah! Maybe I could call some of my friends and we can get AJ to play some tunes.

Or maybe TrashCan can perform their songs. Yeah. This is gonna be awesome. First, I called in Kalvin. I waited until he picked up

and he fianlly did.

-_Kalvin's POV_-

The phone began ringing, so I picked it up and heard Paranni's voice on the other line.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey there, Kalvin! Wassup!"

"Oh you know, I've been busy. I'm working on my new baseline for TrashCan's 3 month tour. It's going to be great, Paranni."

But then, I heard nothing from Paranni's phone line. "Hello? Paranni?"

"Oh...that's...great...Kalvin. I'm very...happy for you."

"Umm...You ok?" I asked.

Paranni answered in a sad voice. "Yeah...I'm...ok. I thought you were gonna come over to my house for a party or something."

"Man, I wish I could Paranni but I have to get everything ready for TrashCan's concert tonight."

After that, Paranni hanged up.

"Hello? Hello? Paranni?" I hung up the phone as well.

_So Paranni was having a party and she probably wanted TrashCan to perform at her party. Oh well. I'm sure she'll understand. _I thought.

-_Paranni's POV_-

Dammit! I couldn't get TrashCan to perform at my party. Hmm... Maybe AJ might be available. After all she is my right hand girl and

my best DJ around. I dialed AJ phone number and waited for her to pick up the phone. But, she didn't pick up. All I heard was the

answering machine with AJ's voice saying, _"Hello, This is AJ Berri! Sorry I couldn't pick up the phone. I'm probably asleep or at Club Fun _

_right now. I'm hungry. Always, don't forget to leave a message after the beep." _I sighed and decided to leave a message for her just in case she still has time. I tried to call my other friends to come over but either they are busy with something, or they are not home right now. I was disappointed. None of my friends could come. I called everyone I know. Everyone...except for Sammy Funny. But I'm not sure if Sammy even wants to come. Oh well. Can't hurt to try I guess. So I called Sammy's number and waited until he answered which he did.

-Sammy's POV-

I just got home from the supermarket when all of a sudden, the phone started ringing. I picked it up to know who it was and eventually it was Paranni. Though, it was kinda weird because it's been forever since she hasn't when I first gave her my phone number. But hey, Paranni's a great person to be around with and I figured, _why not? _

"Hello? Sammy?", Paranni's soft but cute voice came on the line.

"Hey there, Paranni", I answered back.

"Oh, thank god! I didn't think you were gonna answer back.", Paranni said with relief.

"Now why in the world wouldn't I answer back?",I chuckled.

"Well...?",Paranni paused a little bit. "It's kinda of a long story."

"I'm sure it's not that long. Is it?" I was a tad bit curious to know what was going on. I heard Paranni taking a deep breath as she said her statement.

"Ok! When I woke up this morning I realized the house was empty, so I went to my mom's room but she wasn't there. So I figured she went to work early and I was thinking since my mom's not here, I thought of starting a party. I called Kalvin to see if TrashCan could perform

at my party but he said that TrashCan has a concert tonight, so I called AJ to see if she could play a couple tracks on her turntables but

eventually she wasn't home. I called my other friends but I had no luck either."

Paranni sighed sadly. "It's no fun, having a party of one."

I began to laugh because Paranni actually made that rhyme.

"What's so funny?", Paranni furiously asked.

I stopped laughing to answered back. "Well, you being a rapper, you actually rhymed in that last sentence."

"Yeah...I did. Didn't I?", Paranni giggled a bit as well.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, I'll come over, ok."

Paranni didn't answer back. "Hello?" I asked.

-Paranni POV-

_Sammy actually wants to come over. _I thought. _I...I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't think he would want to come over. _I hurried to my room to find what clothes I should wear. Unfortunately, the clothes I wear are just my tank top, my pants, and my sneakers. But that's basically what I wear. Wait? Maybe my mom might have some nice clothes for me to wear. Hold on! What am I thinking? Why would I want to wear my mom girly clothes. But, I wonder if Sammy still think I'm me even though I'm wearing girl clothes. Oh what heck! I'm going to wear my mom's clothes. At least it be good to try new things. Right? Though, I didn't realize I left Sammy hanging on the phone. _Oops!_

I ran back downstairs and picked up the phone. "Heh, sorry about that Sammy. Of course you can come." I worried if he was mad. But he wasn't which was good. I went to my mom's room to get some nice clothes to wear. _Hmmm...what should wear? _I thought. There were so many variety of choices to choose from. My mom had lots of blouses, some with flowers, some that are frilly. There were even some that were brightly colored. Sadly, I have no good taste in fashion, unlike my mom who always have a knack of choosing the right clothes. Maybe I should have taken advise from her. Well, I hope Sammy still likes me no matter what I choose.


End file.
